A Lenda do Gato Preto e da Joaninha
by Mari May
Summary: Uma antiga lenda conta que, séculos atrás, um gato preto se apaixonou por uma joaninha. Mas como eles se conheceram? Um Chat Noir e uma Ladybug de outra época. Adrinette / Ladynoir / Marichat / Ladrien [presente para a Lari]


**Ontem foi aniversário da minha amiga Lari, e subitamente me veio a inspiração pra essa história, minha primeira do fandom de Miraculous Ladybug. Como ela foi quem mais me incentivou a assistir, achei justo presenteá-la com algo de MLB. S2**

* * *

Há muito tempo atrás, os humanos passaram a associar gatos pretos a bruxas: podiam ser suas mascotes ou bruxas transformadas. Muitos eram caçados e mortos, ou rejeitados pela crença de que traziam azar.

A verdade era que bruxos e bruxas, quando muito doentes, acabavam se transformando em gatos pretos. E foi o que aconteceu com um jovem loiro, de olhos verdes, pele levemente morena e corpo esguio: seus pais, bruxos ameaçados de morte, temiam pela vida do filho, que herdara seus poderes.

Um dia, no meio da noite, em vez de lhe darem o chá de ervas capaz de ajudá-lo a se curar, levaram-no para o vilarejo vizinho, deixando o chá num pequeno frasco pendurado em seu pescoço, e o pai disse:

\- Só podemos te trazer até aqui. Você não pode mais andar conosco. Vamos voltar para o nosso vilarejo e esperar nosso destino. Você não precisa fazer parte dele.

Ele tentava protestar, mas só conseguia miar. Em pensamentos, porém, insistia: "Não, pai! Não me deixe! Mamãe...!"

\- Fuja até encontrar um senhor careca, de roupas brancas e bigode grisalho, no topo daquela montanha ao norte. Beba o chá, volte a ser humano e lhe diga nossos nomes. Ele cuidará de você. Apenas ele saberá que você é um bruxo. Ninguém mais pode saber. Entendeu, meu amor?

A bela mulher loira beijou a testa do gato preto, cujos miados se tornaram mais fortes.

"Mãe! Eu não quero ficar sozinho! Não quero que vocês morram! Por favor...!"

O homem de cabelo loiro claro abraçou o gato. Raramente abraçava alguém, então era realmente um momento importante.

\- Vá logo!

De ombros encolhidos e olhar tristonho, o gato começou a correr na direção indicada, sempre se escondendo ao máximo, sem falar com nenhum outro animal.

Após algumas horas, cabisbaixo, ele se aproximou de um riacho para saciar sua sede. Haviam diversos tipos de flores à sua volta, o que trazia um cheiro agradável. Decidiu que passaria a noite perto delas.

De repente, apareceu uma joaninha que pousou em seu nariz.

\- E-ei, o que está fazendo? – o gato indagou, surpreso.

\- Vim lhe fazer companhia.

\- Não tem medo de mim?

\- E por que deveria?

\- Bom... De onde eu vim, os gatos pretos não são muito... Queridos.

\- Como assim?

\- Eles... Digo, nós... Somos associados a "azar".

\- Que horror!

\- Pois é.

\- E você? Sua família está por aqui?

\- Ah... Está, sim. Meus pais, pelo menos. Agora dormem. Mas pensamos em nos mudar em breve.

\- Por que?

\- Pode parecer estranho, mas... Joaninhas são associadas a "sorte", mas justamente por isso os humanos andam nos caçando muito. Querem nos aprisionar para que a "sorte" nunca os deixe.

\- Isso é terrível!

\- Demais. Vários amigos nossos já se foram...

\- Eu sinto muito. – ele levantou uma de suas patas e acariciou a joaninha em seu nariz.

\- Obrigada. Você é gentil. – ela voou e pairou em frente aos olhos verdes – Vamos brincar? Estou sem sono!

Os dois correram, deram sustos um no outro, passearam aproveitando a visão noturna do gato e o conhecimento da floresta da joaninha. Parecia que já eram amigos desde que nasceram.

Quando o sono veio, adormeceram um ao lado do outro.

No dia seguinte, acordaram com o grito do pai da joaninha:

\- Um gato no nosso jardim?! Ele vai nos devorar!

\- Não, papai! Calma! Esse é diferente!

\- Diferente como, minha filha? Saia de perto dele!

\- Mamãe, ele não tem ninguém. Está sozinho no mundo. Você me ensinou a ajudar todos que tiverem problemas...

\- Sim, mas...

\- Senhores, eu estou só de passagem. – o gato apressou-se em dizer – Vou visitar o velho sábio da montanha. Mas juro que jamais faria mal à sua filha. Ela é uma... _Lady_. E sou um mero gato solitário.

A joaninha-pai e a joaninha-mãe se entreolharam, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir algo extraordinário.

\- Você... Conhece o sábio? – a mãe perguntou.

\- Eu não, mas... Meus pais, sim. Eles disseram que só esse homem pode cuidar de mim agora que... Bem... Eles não podem mais. – ele desviou o olhar.

\- Hum... Interessante.

\- Hã? O que é interessante? – a joaninha perguntou.

\- Também pretendíamos levá-la a esse velho sábio, mas nunca sabíamos a hora certa. – seu olhar pousou sobre o frasco no pescoço do gato – Parece que a hora chegou.

\- Mamãe...?

\- Vamos com vocês até a montanha, mas a subida... Só vocês poderão fazer. – pai falou.

\- Por que?

\- Chegando lá, vocês poderão descobrir.

A joaninha e o gato preto trocaram olhares confusos, mas seguiram o caminho juntos. E não se desgrudavam: estavam sempre rindo e brincando. Ela odiava vê-lo triste, e ele apreciava sua alegria e espontaneidade.

Em breve, contudo, teriam que se separar, e ela jamais saberia que, na verdade, ele era um ser humano; porém, sempre seria grato por ela aparecer exatamente quando ele mais precisava, pois agora não se sentia mais tão sozinho.

Após alguns dias, finalmente chegaram. Os pais da joaninha acenaram enquanto a filha, pousada na cabeça do gato preto, se dirigia ao topo da montanha.

\- Meus pais estão tão esquisitos... – ela comentou após alguns passos.

\- Não entendo por que não vieram. – ele respondeu – Mas... Pelo menos você está aqui, _my lady_.

Se pudessem, ambos teriam corado naquele instante.

Meia-hora se passou, até que avistaram uma cabana.

O gato começou a miar alto, até que um senhor abriu a porta e, num porte solene, disse:

\- Eu estava esperando por vocês.

O gato preto, então, lembrou-se das palavras de seus pais. Não poderia se transformar na frente da joaninha!

Fitou sua nova amiga, que também parecia temer alguma coisa.

\- Está tudo bem. Seus pais lhes enviaram a mim por alguma razão. Podem se transformar.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos.

"Então, ela também...?"

\- Ah, sim... O seu chá. Com licença. – o senhor pegou o frasco, abriu e o ajudou a beber.

Na mesma hora, o gato preto voltou à aparência humana e adolescente, com a calça verde-musgo e blusa branca que usava antes de virar um gato.

A joaninha voou até ele e, girando no ar, uma forte luz emanou dela, dando-lhe a forma de uma adolescente de cabelos e olhos azuis, pele branca e vestido vermelho.

Surpresos, seus rostos ruborizaram, e o velho sábio afirmou suavemente:

\- Foram feitos um para o outro: a descendente de feiticeiros, e o descendente de bruxos. Vocês são as reencarnações dos animais cujos poderes servem para proteger o nosso mundo. Agora, irei treiná-los.

\- E os nossos pais? Onde entram nisso? – a menina disse.

\- Se eles me conhecem... – ele sorriu - Você já deve imaginar o motivo.

A jovem paralisou, sem saber como reagir diante de tantas revelações seguidas. Seus pais já protegeram o mundo no passado?!

De repente, sentiu a mão do menino sobre a sua, e seus olhares se encontraram.

\- Fico feliz que você também seja humana. – admitiu, sorridente.

Ela riu timidamente, respondendo:

\- Confesso que... Eu também. Mas estou com medo do que vem pela frente. Gosto de ajudar as pessoas, mas não de lutar...

\- Não se preocupe. Ele disse que fazemos isso há várias reencarnações, certo? Deve ser algo como... Instinto. Você vai saber o que fazer. Só precisa se aprimorar. E... – ele pôs uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Eu sempre estarei com você em qualquer batalha. Somos uma dupla, não somos?

\- Imagino que sim... – ela sorriu timidamente – E quem sabe assim, um dia... Consigo resgatar meus amigos!

\- E eu vou reencontrar meus pais!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ambos enchendo-se de esperança.

Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta da cabana, a menina parou e disse:

\- Agora que percebi: não sabemos os nomes um do outro. Por que não perguntamos antes?

\- Talvez não fosse para sabermos. Mas, por via das dúvidas... Vamos falar apenas aí dentro? Tem que ser segredo. Pode ter algum outro humano disfarçado de animal por aí.

\- Você tem razão. Vamos!

Assim, adentraram aquele que seria seu novo lar enquanto aprendizes do velho sábio.

A lenda da joaninha e do gato preto se perpetuaria a cada geração, adaptando-se ao longo do tempo.

Ladybug e Chat Noir... Sorte e azar... Razão e emoção... Yin e yang... Os melhores opostos complementares.

Na era atual, eles não chegam a se transformar totalmente em animais, mas seus poderes permanecem.

Seus nomes agora?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng e Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 **Eu não sei daonde surgiu essa viagem toda HAHAHAHAHA mas foi legal escrever sobre possíveis reencarnações da Lady e do Chat. Gostei de escrever nesse formato de "conto antigo" também. Espero que tenham curtido! XD**


End file.
